Semiconductor devices are used in many electronic and other applications. Semiconductor devices may comprise integrated circuits that are formed on semiconductor wafers. Alternatively, semiconductor devices may be formed as monolithic devices, e.g., discrete devices. Semiconductor devices are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, patterning the thin films of material, doping selective regions of the semiconductor wafers, etc.
In a conventional semiconductor fabrication process, a large number of semiconductor devices are fabricated in a single wafer. Each wafer is processed either in batch mode or individually because some processes work best on one wafer at time. Processes that require mechanical forces such as polishing, singulation, grinding, and others are not only individually handled but may also be mounted on a carrier for providing additional support and stability during processing.